


Pretty Thing

by nocturnalmesmerism



Series: Ineffable Wives [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aspec Aziraphale, Bottom Crowley - Freeform, Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), F/F, Fem!Crowley, Femslash, Genderswap, Gentle Dom Aziraphale, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Praise Kink, Service top Aziraphale, Smut, Sub Crowley, Top Aziraphale, Toys, Vaginal Fingering, fem!aziraphale, traffic light safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalmesmerism/pseuds/nocturnalmesmerism
Summary: Encouraged, Aziraphale pushed in a little harder, a little deeper, and was met with another satisfied-yet-needy noise. She found herself entranced, watching the toy enter Crowley.“I love you like this, filled up just for me. Stretched tight around whatever I give you. Taking everything I give you so well, such a good pet for me. So lovely when you take all the pleasure I see fit to give you.”





	Pretty Thing

“Oh, just look at you,”

Aziraphale cooed, looking in adoration at her demon, all tied up for her. Crowley whined and pulled on the ropes binding her hands to the headboard a bit, squirming in embarrassment. Aziraphale took the opportunity to run her hands up and down Crowley’s sides admiringly, “Aren’t you a pretty thing?” Crowley’s breath hitched and her hips bucked before she got them back under control.

Aziraphale’s gentle touches moved down to her hips, then over the tops of her thighs moving inward to the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.  
Crowley whimpered and tried to push further into the contact, force her closer to where she needed her, but Aziraphale just smiled gently and shushed her, putting a firm hand on her hips to hold her steady.

“Shh, I know it’s hard, my darling, I know. But you’re doing so very well for me, being so good.”

The effect her words had on Crowley was immediate and obvious; her eyes fluttered shut and she relaxed, letting out a content sigh. Her legs instinctively fell further apart and Aziraphale kneeled between them. She held her hips firmly, rubbing circles with her thumbs against the jutting bones there.

“There we are, just relax for me.”

Aziraphale moved so she was laying down on her stomach between Crowley’s parted thighs. She turned to press an open mouthed kiss to the inside of her knee, then another, higher up. Crowley let out a happy little hum, shifting slightly against the sheets to alleviate how sensitive everything felt. With the next kiss, higher up against Crowley’s thighs, Aziraphale bit down and sucked at the skin there, making sure to leave a mark that would blossom fully by morning. She did the same for the next few kisses before Crowley began to whine and fidget again. She left the next kiss chaste and loving against her skin, nuzzling against the very top her thigh, right next to where she was wanted the most, but not quite there. She rested her head against the well-loved skin and murmured, “You’re so lovely like this. All laid out for me, allowing me to have whatever I want of you.”

Her words had Crowley panting, hands balling into fists in the ropes. Eyes squeezed shut against the overwhelming onslaught of praise. She took a moment before she was able to relax a bit again, knowing she wouldn’t be touched again until she wound down, until it was clear she wouldn’t come without permission.

Aziraphale watched fondly as her demon regained her self-control. Always obedient, always perfectly behaved for her. She switched thighs, continuing her teasing kisses, leaving marks of ownership over her skin. By the time she had gotten to the juncture of her thighs and hips this time, tears were starting to run down Crowley’s cheeks.

She paused, “Can I have your color, sweetheart?”

Crowley panted a few times before she was able to speak, “G-Green.”

“Alright, my love.” Aziraphale stretched up enough to wipe the tears from her cheeks, and to pet at her hair soothingly. “You’re being so good for me, my sweet girl.”

Crowley shuddered and nuzzled into the palm on her cheek. Aziraphale pressed a light kiss against her cheek, then her lips before returning to her coveted spot nestled between her legs. She pushed one up and over her shoulder, pressing one final kiss against her thigh before moving on to her labia.

She was already beautifully wet from the teasing, and when Aziraphale gently parted her lips with her thumbs she could smell her arousal, musky and addicting as anything. She started with a wet kiss right above her clit, and was ready when she had to hold down Crowley’s uncontrollable bucking hips. She moved further down to taste the wetness gathered in her inner lips, licking it up enthusiastically before moving to lick at her clit again. Crowley was panting again and letting out the most wonderfully debauched noises. By the time Aziraphale began tonguing at her entrance her thighs were trembling. Aziraphale forced herself to pull away momentarily, smiling at (and inwardly agreeing with) Crowley’s noise of protest. “You can come, my dear, just know that I have more planned than letting you come only once.”

Crowley fully moaned, pushing her legs up further in invitation, an invitation which Aziraphale gladly took, licking into her while nuzzling at her clit with her nose. As Crowley became louder and more desperate sounding, Aziraphale moved a hand to work two fingers inside, knowing how she loved the stretch of it. She kept them shallow, just inside enough for Crowley to grind against while she sucked at her clit.

Finally her movements became to grow more frantic, less rhythmic. Aziraphale curled her digits up just a bit and that was it. Crowley came moaning and pushing desperately against Aziraphales tongue and fingers, as she worked her through it. Aziraphale rubbed at her and sucked against her clit until she had fully relaxed and began to squirm away in oversensitivity.

Aziraphale climbed up over her to kiss her and Crowley languidly reciprocated her efforts, humming happily. Aziraphale ran her hands all over: her neck and collarbone, her sternum, ribs, and breasts. Crowley pulled away from kissing to try to catch her breath, only for Aziraphale to move to kiss and nip at her jaw, then down to her neck. Aziraphale left more of those pretty little marks that she knew both she and Crowley loved looking at on her neck and her collarbone. All the while murmuring her approval and love. “You did so well Crowley, such a good girl, so beautiful when you come for me.”

She moved a hand back down between Crowley’s legs, rubbing through her slick folds again, but carefully avoiding her painfully over-sensitive clit. She nuzzled against her jaw, “Color?”

“Mmh, Green.”

She pushed a digit back inside, getting her used to the sensation this time before adding another. Crowley let out a gasp but didn’t protest, just closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Aziraphale went slow, but intense. Lazy, deep thrusts of her fingers, punctuated every few times with precise curls against her g-spot, making her see stars. Aziraphale couldn’t look away from her beloved’s face, lax in pleasure, sounds flowing freely, her filter loosened by her previous climax.

“What a sight you make, all pliant and sweet, just taking it so well. Making lovely noises for me. You’re mine, aren’t you?”

Crowley nodded her head fervently. Spurred on, Aziraphale sped up her ministrations.

“My good girl, my love.”

Crowley whimpered, hips grinding into the pressure of Aziraphale’s fingers, movements becoming more and more erratic until she came again, riding it out on Aziraphale’s sweet touches and soft, praising words.

She was panting for air again, but this time Aziraphale didn’t stop, she kept thrusting her fingers, not as fast, but steady and unwavering.

“So pretty, I want to see you to come one more time for me.”

Once Crowley seemed to have worked past the overstimulated whimpers and twitching and had fully given herself over, Aziraphale nuzzled their noses together and kissed her sweetly on the lips before drawing back, earning her another needy whine from Crowley.

“Shh, it’s okay, dearest. I’m right here. Are you ready for more?”

Crowley nodded enthusiastically, pushing her hips up for emphasis.

“Good girl.”

Aziraphale reached for the thick toy she had left on the nightstand, the one she knew was Crowley’s favorite. She coated it in lube before rubbing the tip teasingly against her entrance. Crowley threw her head back and canted her hips, begging with her body. Aziraphale smoothed a soothing hand over her belly and began to push the toy in incrementally. She pushed it in about an inch before pulling back and thrusting it in shallowly. Crowley’s eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned wantonly.

Encouraged, Aziraphale pushed in a little harder, a little deeper, and was met with another satisfied-yet-needy noise. She found herself entranced, watching the toy enter Crowley deeper and deeper each time.

“I love you like this, filled up just for me. Stretched around whatever I give you. Taking it so well, such a good pet for me. So lovely when you take all the pleasure I see fit to give you.”

Crowley whimpered and Aziraphale thrust the toy faster and deeper, watching Crowley open to take it all. She finally broke herself from watching to adjust the angle until Crowley let out a desperate noise and began grinding her hips down desperately. Her eyes had long since glazed over in the bliss of subspace, and she was completely un-self-conscious, submitting and letting Aziraphale take care of her. She rutted against the toy, one, two, three more times before she came, crying out and tears streaming down her face. Aziraphale fucked her through it, cooing words of praise and love.

She pulled the toy out once Crowley had stopped twitching through the aftershocks, and untied her wrists, which had the beginnings of bruises forming on them. She gathered Crowley up in her arms and pulled her to lay on her chest. She pet her hair and pressed kisses to her forehead and face over and over.

“You were so good for me, Crowley. So so good, I couldn’t have asked for better, you were such a good girl for me.”

Crowley sighed, laying completely lax on her chest and sleepily basking in the afterglow and the aftercare Aziraphale gave her.


End file.
